


you give me something to think about

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Josh falls to his knees with a thud, looking up at the man. Or, why Josh has those rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> This is a prequel to everything else in this series so
> 
> There's sexual stuff that could be counted as rape so stay safe
> 
> Thank to mars

Josh is anxious. 

He stands before the man he's been told to refer to as master. The word feels strange in his mouth. 

“On your knees.” 

Josh falls to his knees with a thud, looking up at the man. 

One of his hands winds into Josh’s hair. “This is your first time subbing?”

“Yes master.” Josh doesn't like the way the words feel. 

“Any hard limits?”

“Not that I know of, master.” Josh's stomach is churning. 

“Good slut.”

The praise mixed with the insult makes Josh shudder. 

He watches as the man undoes his pants and pulls them down. 

“Suck.”

Josh leans forwards, gently taking the head of the man’s dick into his mouth. He powers through the nausea in his stomach and does his best, careful not to use his teeth, hollowing his cheeks and using every trick he knows. 

Josh closes his eyes and listens to the man’s groans, feels the way his hips buck into Josh’s mouth and choke him. 

He's yanked off roughly by his hair. “God, what a whore.”

Josh stares at nothing. His head is fuzzy, and he's pretty sure its in a bad way. He knows he should safeword, but he doesn't. 

Maybe he'll come back to earth. 

Josh lets his body be pliable, lets himself be controlled. He's barely aware of being tied down, only registering the slight strain on his muscles. He's barely aware of fingers opening him up, of the man’s cock sliding into him and fucking him rough as fast. 

He's not even brought back by his own orgasm. 

Josh doesn't know how he gets cleaned up, how he gets home, he only knows Tyler’s hands rubbing up and down his biceps, his gentle voice asking what was wrong, did something not go well, did he safeword. 

Josh becomes aware that he's crying. 

“Come on. You're sleeping with me tonight.”

Josh is guided to Tyler’s bedroom, guided into his bed, guided to take off his shoes and lay down. 

Tyler pulls Josh close and tugs a weighted blanket over them. The pressure is good, Tyler is good. 

The lines between dissociation and slumber are blurred, but Josh is pretty sure he falls asleep. 

He wakes up at four am and feels… strange. 

He feels dirty. 

He stumbles into the bathroom and turns on the shower, stripping off his clothes and stepping in. He turns the water up as high as he can stand. It burns on his skin. 

Josh starts to sob. 

He sinks to the floor, water falling around him, and he cries and cries. 

“Josh?” There's the sleepy voice of Tyler. 

Josh pulls his legs up to his chest and tries to make himself small. 

“I'm going to come in, okay?”

Josh doesn't respond. 

He can't hear Tyler taking off his clothes, but he does hear the shower curtain being pulled back. He looks up with red eyes to see Tyler, with his boxers still on, sitting down beside him. 

Josh feels exposed, wrong, dirty. 

“What do you need?”

“I…” Josh tries to hold back his sobs, tries to breathe deep. 

“Did you get what you needed?”

Josh shakes his head.

“Do you want me to…?”

“If…” Josh wipes at his eyes. “If you want to.”

Tyler reaches across Josh and turns off the water, leaving Josh shivering. He moves in front of Josh and places his hands around the other’s throat. “I don't know if this will be good.”

“Doesn't matter.” Josh mumbles. 

Tyler's hands tighten. 

Josh's hands almost immediately fly up to latch onto Tyler's wrists. He immediately lets go, and Josh gasps in a breath. 

“Don't stop, please.” Josh begs. 

Tyler chokes him again and Josh tilts his head back in bliss. This doesn't make him hard, doesn't even make him come close. It's just a release. 

Tyler counts to ten and then lets go, watching Josh's hazy eyes. 

“S’good.” Josh mumbles. 

“Come on, you need to sleep some more. You got back late.” Tyler helps Josh to his feet, helps him get dressed, helps him back into bed. 

Tyler doesn't sleep, instead gets on his phone and tries to figure out how he can be Josh's dom.


End file.
